Ora
Ora Tobesman is a Hunter who works alongside the Argents. Her reason is for vengeance, whether it's the Beast that took her family, or others. Something that Kate exploits to her advantage. Characteristics *'Name': Ora Tobesman *'Aliases': The White Death *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Silver White *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': School, her job, Christie *'Dislikes': Peter, werewolves, the supernatural, anything threatening people she cares about, the creature that killed her family. *'Family': All deceased Background Before 5 years ago, Ora seems to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weak subject was noted to be science. Her favorite food was noted to be gratin, while her hated food was noted to be celery. Back then her only dream was noted to be "to become a cute bride". When Ora was ten and returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a huge fire. Worried about her parents she went into her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment, two shots hit them from above, hitting and killing her parents, and causing a shockwave that knocked Ora back. Looking outside and on the rooftop, she saw two beings she could only describe as an armored superhero and a monster that was part man and part wolf. Realizing that "thing" killed her parents Ora swore she would one day kill "it". She was comforted soon after by Abraham Argent who introduced his granddaughter, Christie, and became emotionally dependent upon her as a result. Afterwards Ora was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former Argent Hunter member and through her Ora learned about the werewolves and other creatures that bumped in the night. It is noted that, from that moment on Ora's dream changed to "just killing that werewolf" and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the adequate amount of nutrients to make her body strong. Through her aunt's connections, Ora was able to become a member of the Argent Hunters after she was proven to be capable, and got the chance to work alongside Christie as a result. The Hunt for Christie Personality Ora is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Peter Talbot and Christie Argent. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Christie asked of her when she was trying to get her to not like her which shocked everyone around her. Due to a werewolf killing her parents 5 years ago, Ora has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all creatures hiding behind a human face, whenever she sees someone like that, or at the very least Alpha (to whom she believes is the wolf that killed her family) she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Alice despite the fact she knew she was Peter's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill her. Skills/Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures. *'Combat and Hunting Skills': It is revealed that she is a 10th-degree black belt in some sort of fighting. In addition to her fighting skills, she has proven to be capable to fight hybrid creatures like Maximus, Omni-Freak, and the Creep, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Kate herself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought against the Talbot Pack. *'Everyday Exercise': Being only human, Ora doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but as a hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards werewolves and other supernatural forces. *'Swordsmanship Combat' Equipment See also: Ora's Arsenal As a hunter, she has a wide array of werewolf hunting gear. Relationships Ora's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Michelle Lee Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Hunters